User talk:Legoguy1866/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Minifig Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Minifigure Wiki: User of the Month page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Agent Chase (Talk) 12:57, December 18, 2009 Hello Welcome to the wiki! Do you know me from MLN wiki? Yes I do!-- 23:32, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Your sig isn't working you should probably fix it if you can. Anyways, how did you find this place! I think my goal has finally been achieved! This wiki had no new users until I came 8 days ago and now if you search minifig wiki this is top of the list! And there are 2 other new users who you probably know:Joeman200 and Hank3887. -- 01:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I did not make a sig yet. and of corse i know them.-- 01:10, December 19, 2009 (UTC) If you want to color your page or get a usernav, its:Template:Userpage and Template:Usernav. -- 01:31, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I don't make custom userpages. As you can see all I put is .-- 12:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Agents 2.0 I am sorry to say this but the Agents 2.0 page is kind of useless. It really does nothing since Agents 2.0 is grouped with the same stuff. -- 19:01, December 19, 2009 (UTC) RE:Sig Yeah,sure,that's good.I'll pay you back with a if I can.Hank3887 (highlight) Thanks.-- 21:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Help Can you look over the Character template the infobox part don't work yet :(.Thanks-- 21:39, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Added Link-- 21:46, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Alpha Team Can you work on Alpha Team Please? -- 14:27, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Please Can you please add [[File:Example|'frame'|Discription]] instand of [[File:Example|'thumb'|Discription]].It would be look nicer.Thanks--FreddyderHamster Talk Okay.-- 13:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Adminship Do you want to be an admin? FreddyderHamster put you up for adminship. -- 16:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Um I guess so we only have FreddyderHamster as a rollback. I think until this wiki gets a bit bigger it really does not need more admins for reasons of agreement and simply who-to-ask. 22:28, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes thank you for understanding. I will make you an admin once this wiki grows a bit. 12:45, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Not really. It simply tells you that it is an image, which is something that you already know from sight. You do not need to state the obvious with a category. 13:01, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Yep it is that simple but is easy to overlook. That is also why I deleted categories (eg:I deleted Agents Minifigures and made Agents) with minifigures in their name since this is minifigure wiki and you don't need to be told that it is a minifigure. 13:04, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Exactly I am glad that you get the gist. I am not trying to be like a no fun MLN wiki admin, but I think that people have the brains to figure certain things out without needing a category. Another thing:Did you hate how they took away personal pictures on MLNwiki? Well, I know how you can put them up. If you use the web URL then it will show the picture without the image actually being on wikia! It works! Or if if doesn't work, tell me and I will tell you again (after consulting my brother who showed me how to do that). 13:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Do you think it is worth blocking him? And how do you know his age? 14:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I will ask Agent Chase if he has a template for blocked to put on his page until he is 13. Does he know why because you should tell him first? Then I will block him. Sound fair to you? 14:13, December 29, 2009 (UTC) OK one more thing:To make more articles on the Space Theme I think that there should be a separate page for the Life on Mars minifigures so that you can read about the individual ones. Can you help me with that? 14:16, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Yes how? Just a quick notice, I feel like German77 is on MLN wiki, being way more edits than anyone else. 14:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC) How do I I know how to block, I just did that, but how do I put this up for the Featured Wiki spotlight? 14:31, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Contact wiki I guess? Go to User talk:JoePlay and ask him if this wiki is eligible.-- 14:33, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Um What are you doing why do you keep editing the main page over and over? 14:44, December 29, 2009 (UTC) No you don't just use the template which shows the number of articles. 14:48, December 29, 2009 (UTC) So then why do you keep editing the main page? I am watching it and I keep getting emails saying that you edited the main page. 14:51, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Whatever. Anyways did you quit MLNwiki? 14:54, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Bye tell me later if you quit MLNwiki. 15:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Well this wiki is more of a kid-appropriate and focused wiki if there are only teens and older on the wiki we are missing some vital information. 21:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Yes,i'm agree.We should unblock him.And legoguy1866 see it from thr postive site.we have an editor more.We going faster to the 500 article.you can be faster a admin--FreddyderHamster Talk 22:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC) We have taken the poll, only one person voted yes, so FreddyderHamster wins. Crotocall is unblocked, and any blame falls on FreddyderHamster (that was the deal). 17:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Wait a week.We must give the other users a chance to vote.That is fair--FreddyderHamster Talk 17:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Picture this is for you. 16:20, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Minifig of the Month Agent Chase has left for a while, so I will ask you:Start the word about new voting for minifigure of the month (user of the month). Include a poll, discuss with FreddyderHamster and me (and agent chase if he comes back) and the standard voting with comments. 16:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Should we have a top user thing like on MLNwiki? Pass the message on. 14:24, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Happy New Years! 00:45, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey can you add the category:Named Minifigure to all of the named dr. inferno's forces? 00:58, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Great I just did Star Wars and Agents (But not Dr. Inferno's forces). I am now doing Power Miners. 01:01, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Can you get add the category to the images too? 14:34, January 1, 2010 (UTC) OK great! Um if we voted 3 to one (3 for UFO and Ogel Vs. 1 for Jimmy and Scotty Cavalier), do you think that we can eliminate Scotty and Jimmy as the mascots? 14:36, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to start forums? 14:39, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Are you any good at doing that? The only thing I know is what page to go to. You should vote on the Scotty Cavalier page again I deleted the second vote saying that re-voting with only one vote does not help but I put it back with scotty and jimmy eliminated. 14:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) What is the point of having a mascot for a wiki? 19:35, January 1, 2010 (UTC) What are mascots for? 18:16, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you think that GG360 knows? 18:28, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Are there any other pages that you think should be featured? 18:32, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Anything else important that you should tell me? 18:39, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Maybe today, maybe tomorrow, depending when I have to go. How do you classify a stub? 18:42, January 2, 2010 (UTC) OK bye! 18:54, January 2, 2010 (UTC) How do you want to make the top user list? 15:21, January 3, 2010 (UTC) This only counts mainspace edits, right? 17:39, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Go Here to see the new top user list. 21:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you know if there is anyone else who you could invite from Brickipedia? 01:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Think Macmoron will come? I will put you and F.D.H. in the sidebar he asked too. 22:30, January 4, 2010 (UTC) OK bye! 00:35, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I need to make a new top user list but not delete the old one to see the plan check the top users page it shows the formula can you make it for me? 01:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey just to say I have more total edits on all wikis than you do! 01:52, January 6, 2010 (UTC) What "reaquest"?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 17:29, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and, I can.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 17:30, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Creating Articles when you don't have much time Two ways to get to 500 articles and for you to become an admin:Turn pictures (especially on the space pages) into articles. no need for much description. Way two:Make a bunch of short articles without images but please please categorize them. I almsot have 1000 mainspace edits! I invited MackMoron11. Do you admin on Brickipedia?a 02:01, January 7, 2010 (UTC) We are trying to create a manual of style/rules. Its Minifigure Wiki:Rules and Policies. Contact me about what I should change. 01:14, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Would you like to be an admin? 01:26, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Done. 18:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. G2G 19:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Likewise you should probably work more on castle use minifigs.net? Now I really have to go. 19:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you change everything in Category:Unnamed Minifigure to Category:Unnamed Minifigures? If Category:Unnamed Minifigure is the larger category than you tell me and then switch. 19:55, January 9, 2010 (UTC)